How to train you Dinosaur
by hero101
Summary: this Story is a Triple Crossover with Aladar, Toothless, Hiccup, and Sheldon. But when Sheldon pulls the Biggest Prank, All of the Four Characters gets Electrocuted, and were Send to Somewhere.


**Hey guys I'm back from Thanksgiving Break, and I hope You like this Story, and I'll see you next time.**

This Story starts Up after the Second crossover of Disney's Dinosaur, and Prehistoric Park in Three Years Later.

* * *

Prehistoric Park, Herbivore Plains

In a Plain Field was Calm, and Quiet. Until Two Little Dinosaurs name: Talin, and Charon. They were playing Tag, like they Always Do. "I'm gonna Catch You!" said Talin. "I heard that One Before" said Charon. They Chase for Minutes until they crash into a Leg of a Herbivore. A Iguanodon was Turning around which revealed a Similar Character. "Hey Guys, You got to watch were you going, OK?" said **Aladar** with a Smile. "Sorry Aladar" said Charon, "Sorry Dad, Come Charon" said Talin. "See Ya" said Charon as He follows Talin. Aladar looked at His Son with a Smile, and Chuckle. Then Stop Smiling as He look away, and Heads to the Carnotaurus Paddock.

Carnotaurus Paddock.

Aladar wants to be in this Place to see an Old Friend, and Enemy. He looked through the Pen to see a Cow getting Chase by a Carnotaurus, and dies in the Catch. Aladar spoke Up, "So, How are You doing **Diablo**?" said Aladar. Diablo didn't look at Him, "Buzz Off Aladar. Don't You have something Else to Do?" He said. Aladar lift up his Shoulders a little bit. as He sees another Carnotaurus in the Pen, "I see You, and **Caroline** are Starting to Make Up" said Aladar. "Yeah, Thanks to Nigel. Now if You excuse Me, I have a Mate to Look after" said Diablo.

But Before He leaves Aladar in Piece, He wants to Warn Him about Something. "Oh Yeah, You should better Run if I were You" said Diablo as He moves to the Right, Revealing His Mate going after Aladar. Aladar reacted, " **YIKES!** " said Aladar as He runs Away. Diablo laughed, "It never get Old" said Diablo. Aladar runs with his Head at Diablo, and with a Smile. "Not Funny, Diablo" said Aladar.

* * *

Dragon's Edge (Hiccup narrating)

This is Dragon's Edge. The Home, and Base the Famous Dragon Riders:

Astrid, and Stromfly.

Snotlout, and Hookfang.

Fishlegs, and Meatlug.

Ruff, and Tuff, with Barf, and Belch.

But then, this Happens. "Hey, has anyone seen **Hiccup** , and **Toothless** " said Snotlout.

On the Sky of the Middle of the Sea was Me, and My Partner Toothless. We were Scouting for some New Dragons until We found a New Discovery: "Big Lizard Bones".

* * *

(Back to the Fanfiction Narrating)

the Intro is going to have both Disney's Dinosaur, and How to Train your Dragon: Race to the Edge Characters. With the Big Bang Theory intro.

 _"Our whole universe was in a hot, dense state_  
 _Then nearly fourteen billion years ago expansion started, wait!_

 _The earth began to cool, the autotrophs began to drool_  
 _Neanderthals developed tools_  
 _We built a wall (we built the pyramids)_  
 _Math, science, history, unraveling the mysteries_  
 _That all started with the big bang! Hey!_

 _Since the dawn of man is really not that long_  
 _As every galaxy was formed in less time than it takes to sing this song_  
 _A fraction of a second and the elements were made_  
 _The bipeds stood up straight, the dinosaurs all met their fate_  
 _They tried to leap but they were late_  
 _And they all died (they froze their asses off)_  
 _The oceans and Pangea, see ya wouldn't wanna be ya_  
 _Set in motion by the same big bang!_  
 _It all started with the big bang!_

 _Australopithecus would really have been sick of us_  
 _Debating how we're here, they're catching deer (we're catching viruses)_  
 _Religion or astronomy (Descartes or Deuteronomy)_  
 _It all started with the big bang!_

 _(Music and mythology, Einstein and astrology)_  
 _It all started with the big bang!_  
 _It all started with the Big... **BANG!** "_

Oh Yeah I almost forgot Sheldon is going to be in this Story.

* * *

Pasadena, 2311 Los Robles, Living Room.

 **Sheldon Cooper** is finish watching Disney's Dinosaur, and is Now watching Dragons: Race to the Edge. Howard Wolowitz came into the Room, and sees what Sheldon's watching. He wasn't Impressed, "Is this How to train your Dragon 2?" said Howard. Sheldon looked at fast with a Fast shake left to right, for (NO). Howard continues, "Dragons: Race to the Edge?" said Howard. Sheldon looked at Him again, with a Fast shake Up, and Down. Howard asked, "aren't you too Big for these Shows?". Sheldon again did the NO Shake. "What are You a Kid that 5 years old?" said Howard. Sheldon shake YES.

Then He had an Idea, "Want to watch a Football Game?" said Howard. Sheldon grabbed a football, and a Knife, and stabs the Ball in the Heart. Plus He letting All of the Air out in front of Howard with his Lips opening like a Dog. Then Sheldon continues watching the Show, "Your Weird" said Howard as He left. Then Sheldon started to talk at Howard, "Man, What an Idiot!" said Sheldon.

* * *

Prehistoric Park, Deinosuchus Paddock.

Later with Aladar. He went to the Swamp where He was looking for Someone in the Water. The He sees some Bullies throwing rocks in the Water. Aladar was thinking to Himself in a Funny Look, "Be Careful what You Wish for" said Aladar, Smiling. Then a Giant Crocodile came out of the Water, and Scared the Bullies Away. Looks like Someones having Fun, "And, Stay Out, You Stupid Blokes! HA, HA, HA, It never gets Old" said **Irwin** the Deinosuchus. Then Aladar to talk to Irwin,"You never stop being a Show Off don't You?" said Aladar. Irwin looked at the Iguanodon, "Well, Well, Well. If it ain't Aladar" said Irwin. "Hey Irwin" said Aladar.

Irwin swim to Him, "Hows it going Mate?, is everything going well with the Herd?" said Irwin with a Grin. Aladar nodded, "You know Me, I always look after the Herd" He Said. Irwin got on while talking, "Man!, It's been 2 Years, and a Month ever since Nigel open the Park to the Public. Besides, they loved Us, and theirs No Power outage for Days in Storms. Right Mate?" said Irwin. "Only a Fool could do something like this for some Money. I heard of the Story when the Government tried to sent a Man to convince a Worker to Take Dinosaur DNA for their New Weapons, which Destroyed Jurassic Park in the process" said Aladar. "Yeah, How Stupid are they anyway?" said Irwin as He Laugh. Aladar Laugh as Well.

Then Suddenly, the Speaker ring as Nigel was Calling the the Alpha, "Aladar. Please report to My Office, Thank You" said Nigel through the Speaker. "Well, I better get going. See Ya Irwin" said Aladar. "You Too Mate" said Irwin as He did a Run Back in the Pond, "CANNONBALL!" said Irwin again as He Splashes to the Water. "Ha, Show Off!" said Aladar Smiling.

* * *

Pasadena, 2311 Los Robles, Generator Room.

Sheldon was pulling another Prank on David Healy Again. "With this Plug, and this Generator. I Sheldon Cooper will pull off the biggest Prank on Earth" said Sheldon. "I will Electrocute: David Healy with 1000,0000,0000 GIGAWATTS! HA!, Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha" Sheldon was Plugging in the Cord to Davids Rooms which is Not.

He accidentally Target a Science Research Facility that has a Project that Their Working on in Order to Go to Other Worlds.

* * *

Dragon's Edge, Plains.

Hiccup looked at the Bones of the Creature, "What is this Thing?" said Hiccup. Then a Storm is Coming, Toothless is worrying. "Toothless, I'll be Fine. Lightning Bolts only hit the Highest Things, We'll be Alright" said Hiccup.

* * *

Prehistoric Park, Nigel's Den.

 **Nigel** was Checking the Weather Report, "Well their is just a Rain Storm, We'll be OK for Now" said Nigel. Then Aladar came in the Office, "You want to see Me Nigel?" said the Alpha. Nigel Looked behind to see Aladar, "Oh Yes, Hello Aladar. We got some Problems with Espantos" said Nigel. "(sigh) Again! this like the 30th Time he's doing this. I'll go get Him" said Aladar as He left the Building.

Espantos is Heading into a Building with Two Time Prods set Up. Aladar notice something, "OK Espantos is this Another Prank Again? Because the Last Time you that Prank, I had to wait for Nigel to pick Me up in the Jurassic Era for an Hour!" said Aladar.

that Crazy Bird was bouncing while talking, "Come On Friend that I already made friends with, Just Look in the Magic Mirror that let Us Go through. It's No Trick like Last Time that I made that have You to wait _._ " said Espantos going Crazy to Show Aladar something.

Aladar walked to the Time Portal to look through, "OK Fine, but You better Not close on Me this Time" said Aladar. Before He goes through He lifts his Arm to the Portal. But Before that Happens.

* * *

Dragon's Edge, Plains.

Hiccup looked at the Dino Bones, "I gonna take these with Me back to the Edge" said Hiccup as He touch it.

* * *

Prehistoric Park, Time Gate.

Aladar reach His arm through the Portal, "Why did You bring Me here Espantos?" He said.

* * *

Pasadena, 2311 Los Robles, Generator Room.

"Here We GO!" said Sheldon as He was going to turn it on until Howard Shows Up, "Sheldon, What are You doing?!" said Howard. Sheldon explain, "I'm gonna Pull the Biggest Prank in the World" said Sheldon. Howard was a bit Mad, "Sheldon! You touch that Switch!, or I'll..." said Howard when Sheldon interrupt Him, "Which One?, THIS?!" said Sheldon as He Flip the Switch.

* * *

The Power is charging Up: 10%, 20%, 30%, then at then was Losing Power: 29%, 28%, 27%. "Losing Resolution!, More POWER!" said Sheldon as He turns the Power at Full Charge. Then: 50%, 80%, 100%, but it was not enough. So Sheldon had No Choice but to do this, "Here we Go. **LUDICROUS SPEED GO!** " SAID Sheldon as He put it on Super Charge: 200%, 500%, 1000%, 1500%, 2000%, 2500%, WARNING: 1000,0000,0000%!

Sheldon gets Electrocuted instead of David, "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" said Sheldon. Howard runs away for His Life. Then a **Big Blast!** shock through the Skies, going through the Three Timelines.

The Storm zapped a Lightning Bolt at Hiccup, and Toothless. "aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh, ooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" said Hiccupp, with Toothless in a status shock.

The Storm zapped the Time Gate, and Aladar at the same Time, "AAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA" said Aladar getting Electrocuted. Espantos runs away.

Sheldon is going crazy, while bouncing a bit Up, and Down. "HUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!"

Hiccup, and Toothless are still in the Shock. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!,... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!,... OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" said Hiccup. Then Both Hiccup, and Toothless turned into Skeletons, and Now Screaming like Girls. "SSSSSHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" said Both Hiccup, and Toothless.

Aladar is still getting electrocuted, and giving Him Pain. "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" said Aladar Yelling.

Sheldon on the other hand is Now going Insane, and Speaking Gibberish. "habbabauidgdgeyfuegeyfgftransperingsomethingfifuheiugyvkuvyfkcyvg8gff8w6eo4rgft85ot7gfgo3w87t5tg84fgi784g46btoyg4ft45vgotb5ov57vo74yt FUFUFUUFFUFUUFFFUCKINGNLOVECHRISTMASov54t7nv4o o4t gbgrhv gtgt4hdf n6gfvry6bi58r aAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaHHAHHHHKKKKKEEYEYEYEYAAAALaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" Sheldon.

The Generator was about to Exploded, and it Did: **BBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!**

* * *

Well that's All I have for You today, bye.


End file.
